Meet Blitz
by dedpule
Summary: Rex meets a new friend, whom he finds he likes a lot, but not in THAT way
1. Capture

**So this is my first Star Wars Clone Wars fanfic (to go on the website). Hope you like it!**

Captain Rex crested a hill, checking all directions. He raised a hand and signaled for the troopers behind him to fan out left and right. Commander Skywalker's voice came in over the comlink.

"Rex, status report."

"Six kilometers away from target and closing. Split the ranks, angling left and right. With your permission, I will take a small group down the center."

"Sounds good to me. Might be able to join you soon, we're about finished in the eastern sector."

Rex rolled his eyes. The Commander was always ready for a fight, for action. "Copy that, proceeding as scheduled. Rex out."

The comlink went silent. Rex waved Ronin's squad over. He had some new clones in his squad- Echo, Fives, and Hevy. Only Nickel was left over from Ronin's old squad. He hand signaled to them again, and they spread out behind him, following him forward.

He could have used his comlink, he supposed, but it was natural for him to signal. Besides, you never knew when spy droids were around, listening to your plans and commands.

Rex pressed forward, Ronin and his men behind him. All around was dense tropical jungle. As he shoves his way through the wet undergrowth, he caught glimpses of strange beasts prowling through the foliage. Rex repressed a shudder. He hoped they weren't predators. At least he knew droids: they were predictable, noisy, and familiar.

Through gaps in the canopy, he glimpsed the target, a large, simple fortress, heavily fortified by walls, mines, and droids. This wouldn't be easy.

He heard something crack and turned. There was Nickel, leaning on a branch, trying to get his foot free from a tangle of vines. Quiet cursing reached Rex's ears through the in-helmet coms. He held up a hand to signal a halt. Nickel finally gave up trying to yank his foot free; instead, he pulled the small utility knife that all clones have out of his pack, and sliced through the vines. Nickel flashed a thumbs-up at Rex, to let him know he was okay. Rex waved the men on again.

As the minutes ticked by, the small group continued advancing, until the jungle began thinning out and they could clearly see the fortress. Again, Rex signaled a halt.

"Group 1, Group 2, check in."

"This is Group 1, checking in. We are in position."

"Group 2, checking in, we are nearing our start point."

"Group 1, hold your position. When I give the command, advance and take the bridge. Group 2, get into position, then report back."

Rex turned his attention back to his little group. Ronin was surveying the battlefield with a practiced air. Rex felt protected knowing Ronin was watching his back. The sergeant had been through many battles, and knew his job.

Nickel was sitting on a log, rubbing mud on his white armor, not that it would do much good. From here to the fortress would be wide open space, and anything would be noticed.

Echo, Hevy, and Fives were all standing around, somewhat awkwardly, waiting for him to give the command to advance.

"This is Group 2, we are in position."

"Copy that Group 2. Do you see you first target?"

"Yes, sir. The gate is in full view."

"Good. Wait for my signal, then take the gate."

Rex finished speaking and turned to the battlefield. There were prisoners in the fortress. Locals, most of them. Intel reported that at 1600 they were moved to a holding area near the rear of the fortress. Rex would attack at 1615 to make sure (hopefully) that no innocents were killed. It was 1609.

Ronin turned from the fortress to look at Rex. "If Group 1 takes the bridge," he said slowly, "and Group 2 takes the gate, then what will we do? There's nothing but a wall between the bridge and the gate."

"We're going up and over." Ronin nodded, as if this was not news, but Rex sensed the others' surprise. He might have smiled, but he couldn't with the daunting task in front of him. Climbing the wall would leave them exposed, vulnerable.

The last tense few minutes ticked by, and Rex felt his muscles tense. He forced himself to relax. Then the moment was here.

"All troops- advance and take your positions."

Behind him, Ronin and his squad got ready. Rex waited for a long moment, then began to double time it out of the forest, and they followed behind. A fair distance away on either side the two groups had already advanced a decent distance and were firing on the fortifications.

Rex and his men continued to advance, and they got a ways before droid fire began to descend upon them. Rex was surprised it had come so soon. He had timed his advance so the two groups would be drawing most of the fire, and whoever was in charge wouldn't be paying a lot of attention to a strong, high wall and a small group of clones.

A bolt of blaster fire whizzed pass his helmet, barely missing him. Behind him, his own troops returned fire. There was still a big distance from them and the wall, so they're shots weren't very accurate. Still, an occasional bolt would find its mark.

At last, they reached the wall. Almost as one, the cables were discharged, looping up and over. Rex tugged on his to make sure it was secure before he began to climb. As he got higher, he began to hear the droids. They sounded frantic (for droids), and puzzled; they weren't quite sure how to shoot directly down.

On his left, Ronin pulled slightly ahead. They reached the top, and Ronin was the first over, firing in all directions. Rex was next. As he climbed over the wall, he felt a feeling of dread come over him. All around were droids. As far as he could see there were droids; they swarmed over the fortress. Rex heard a curse and he didn't have to turn to know that Nickel had come over the top.

"What should we do, sir?" asked Ronin, as cool as AC. Rex ran through the options in his head. He could retreat, but they would likely be slaughtered that way; they could advance, but it would likely have the same out come. So he made the only decision he could.

"Start moving to the left, we need to try to regroup with Group1. Ronin, take point. I'll cover." His men moved into position, firing wildly. With this many droids, it was impossible to miss. The only thing that stopped the droids from easily overwhelming them was that these were cheap battle droids. They had poor aim, and their number got in the way.

As time went on, and they were hardly progressing, though, Rex began to despair. Their luck wouldn't hold out for much longer.

He felt something hit his head, and his vision went black.

**Let me know what you think. I haven't mentioned the name of the planet, because I don't know. If anyone is a Star Wars nerd or just happens to know a planet that fits my description (Jungles, Seppies), I will use the name in my next chapter.**


	2. Blitz

**So this is my first Star Wars Clone Wars fanfic (to go on the website). Hope you like it!**

Captain Rex crested a hill, checking all directions. He raised a hand and signaled for the troopers behind him to fan out left and right. Commander Skywalker's voice came in over the comlink.

"Rex, status report."

"Six kilometers away from target and closing. Split the ranks, angling left and right. With your permission, I will take a small group down the center."

"Sounds good to me. Might be able to join you soon, we're about finished in the eastern sector."

Rex rolled his eyes. The Commander was always ready for a fight, for action. "Copy that, proceeding as scheduled. Rex out."

The comlink went silent. Rex waved Ronin's squad over. He had some new clones in his squad- Echo, Fives, and Hevy. Only Nickel was left over from Ronin's old squad. He hand signaled to them again, and they spread out behind him, following him forward.

He could have used his comlink, he supposed, but it was natural for him to signal. Besides, you never knew when spy droids were around, listening to your plans and commands.

Rex pressed forward, Ronin and his men behind him. All around was dense tropical jungle. As he shoves his way through the wet undergrowth, he caught glimpses of strange beasts prowling through the foliage. Rex repressed a shudder. He hoped they weren't predators. At least he knew droids: they were predictable, noisy, and familiar.

Through gaps in the canopy, he glimpsed the target, a large, simple fortress, heavily fortified by walls, mines, and droids. This wouldn't be easy.

He heard something crack and turned. There was Nickel, leaning on a branch, trying to get his foot free from a tangle of vines. Quiet cursing reached Rex's ears through the in-helmet coms. He held up a hand to signal a halt. Nickel finally gave up trying to yank his foot free; instead, he pulled the small utility knife that all clones have out of his pack, and sliced through the vines. Nickel flashed a thumbs-up at Rex, to let him know he was okay. Rex waved the men on again.

As the minutes ticked by, the small group continued advancing, until the jungle began thinning out and they could clearly see the fortress. Again, Rex signaled a halt.

"Group 1, Group 2, check in."

"This is Group 1, checking in. We are in position."

"Group 2, checking in, we are nearing our start point."

"Group 1, hold your position. When I give the command, advance and take the bridge. Group 2, get into position, then report back."

Rex turned his attention back to his little group. Ronin was surveying the battlefield with a practiced air. Rex felt protected knowing Ronin was watching his back. The sergeant had been through many battles, and knew his job.

Nickel was sitting on a log, rubbing mud on his white armor, not that it would do much good. From here to the fortress would be wide open space, and anything would be noticed.

Echo, Hevy, and Fives were all standing around, somewhat awkwardly, waiting for him to give the command to advance.

"This is Group 2, we are in position."

"Copy that Group 2. Do you see you first target?"

"Yes, sir. The gate is in full view."

"Good. Wait for my signal, then take the gate."

Rex finished speaking and turned to the battlefield. There were prisoners in the fortress. Locals, most of them. Intel reported that at 1600 they were moved to a holding area near the rear of the fortress. Rex would attack at 1615 to make sure (hopefully) that no innocents were killed. It was 1609.

Ronin turned from the fortress to look at Rex. "If Group 1 takes the bridge," he said slowly, "and Group 2 takes the gate, then what will we do? There's nothing but a wall between the bridge and the gate."

"We're going up and over." Ronin nodded, as if this was not news, but Rex sensed the others' surprise. He might have smiled, but he couldn't with the daunting task in front of him. Climbing the wall would leave them exposed, vulnerable.

The last tense few minutes ticked by, and Rex felt his muscles tense. He forced himself to relax. Then the moment was here.

"All troops- advance and take your positions."

Behind him, Ronin and his squad got ready. Rex waited for a long moment, then began to double time it out of the forest, and they followed behind. A fair distance away on either side the two groups had already advanced a decent distance and were firing on the fortifications.

Rex and his men continued to advance, and they got a ways before droid fire began to descend upon them. Rex was surprised it had come so soon. He had timed his advance so the two groups would be drawing most of the fire, and whoever was in charge wouldn't be paying a lot of attention to a strong, high wall and a small group of clones.

A bolt of blaster fire whizzed pass his helmet, barely missing him. Behind him, his own troops returned fire. There was still a big distance from them and the wall, so they're shots weren't very accurate. Still, an occasional bolt would find its mark.

At last, they reached the wall. Almost as one, the cables were discharged, looping up and over. Rex tugged on his to make sure it was secure before he began to climb. As he got higher, he began to hear the droids. They sounded frantic (for droids), and puzzled; they weren't quite sure how to shoot directly down.

On his left, Ronin pulled slightly ahead. They reached the top, and Ronin was the first over, firing in all directions. Rex was next. As he climbed over the wall, he felt a feeling of dread come over him. All around were droids. As far as he could see there were droids; they swarmed over the fortress. Rex heard a curse and he didn't have to turn to know that Nickel had come over the top.

"What should we do, sir?" asked Ronin, as cool as AC. Rex ran through the options in his head. He could retreat, but they would likely be slaughtered that way; they could advance, but it would likely have the same out come. So he made the only decision he could.

"Start moving to the left, we need to try to regroup with Group1. Ronin, take point. I'll cover." His men moved into position, firing wildly. With this many droids, it was impossible to miss. The only thing that stopped the droids from easily overwhelming them was that these were cheap battle droids. They had poor aim, and their number got in the way.

As time went on, and they were hardly progressing, though, Rex began to despair. Their luck wouldn't hold out for much longer.

He felt something hit his head, and his vision went black.

**Let me know what you think. I haven't mentioned the name of the planet, because I don't know. If anyone is a Star Wars nerd or just happens to know a planet that fits my description (Jungles, Seppies), I will use the name in my next chapter.**


	3. Escape

Blitz stood quietly to left and a little behind Lord Kjolag. Across the large room, the huge double doors swung open. Two columns of battle droids marched in, dragging six clones. The clones were slumped to the ground, either unconscious or dead. The droids stopped in front of Lord Kjolag.

"We have the prisoners," the lead droid stated flatly. "What would you like us to do with them?"

"Put them in the dungeon," replied the tall, alien lord. Blitz shifted slightly behind him. "What?" he asked, turning to her.

"My lord, what is the purpose of keeping the prisoners?"

"Bargaining chips, girl. I am not stupid. The Confederation of Independent Systems has abandoned me here, I know I won't be able to hold out forever."

"Of course, my lord." She pauses, undecided, then went on. "They…might be better bargaining chips if they were not injured. If my lord wishes for me to attend to them…"

"Yes, do that. Leave me now." Blitz dipped her head and withdrew.

* * *

Rex felt his consciousness return by degrees. Finally, he became fully aware. He opened his eyes. Unfamiliar surroundings. Not good. Low, stone ceiling. He turned his head to the left. Gray stone wall. He turned his head to the right. This time, he felt a tinge of pain emanating from his left shoulder. _Funny, I don't remember getting injured there._ This though was lost as he took in the room. Rex felt himself on some sort of cot. There were other cots around the room, with motionless lumps on them. _My men!_

He tried to rise, but a firm hand pushed him down. He tilted his head back and took in a red-headed human girl looking reproachfully at him.

"Lay down, you don't want to injure yourself more," she said.

"Where am I?" Rex asked, slowly reaching down for his blaster.

The girl caught the movement. "We took you're weapons away, duh. Couldn't have you shooting at us. Anyway, you're in Lord Kjolag's dungeon."

Rex tried to process that. Kjolag…that was the name of the head seppie in that fortress they were supposed to capture…. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him.

"I assume you want to know the facts: who, what, when, where, and why. So here goes:

"Who: You

"What: were captured by Lord Kjolag and put in is dungeon

"When: last afternoon/early evening

"Where: atop his fortress

"Why: as a bargaining chip should his lordship ever want it. I think that about covers it."

Rex was confused at that last statement. A bargaining chip? Why would this Lord Kjolag need it? He had so many droids, and seppie backing. Rex would have assumed they were kept for information at the very least. Oh, crap. His comlink was on his armor which was in seppie hands now.

The girl interrupted his thoughts. She had a datapad in her hands, and was inputting information. "Breathing seems normal…let's check your heart rate." She leaned down and pressed two fingers against the side of his neck. She leaned in and began whispering very fast. "Look, I can get you out of here, but I need you to cooperate. First, trust me as much as possible. Second, rest, eat, and recuperate so that you will be able to get out of here when the time comes. And third, do not speak to me about this aloud. There are spying devices everywhere. Breathe deeply if you understand and wilco [will comply]."

He took a deep breath. Whether or not he would actually follow along would depend, but it didn't hurt to let her think he would. She nodded.

"Good. Your heart rate seems normal." She turned to move to the next clone.

"Wait," Rex called. "What's your name."

"Blitz." She didn't ask his. Instead, she moved to the next of his men, Ronin. As she checked his heart rate, Ronin breathed deeply. Rex figured she'd repeated her offer. As she worked her way around the room, each of his men breathed deeply. Blitz probably told them he had already accepted.

After she checked each man, she left. Immediately, his men turned to look at him, wanting confirmation if she was an ally. Rex settled on a shrug to say, don't trust her, and a nod to say, follow along.

* * *

Later, Blitz returned. Rex wasn't sure how long it had been since he had dozed a little while. When she opened the door, the first thing Rex noticed was the small, red-haired kid on her hip. Behind Blitz, a droid entered, carrying food. Rex's stomach rumbled.

Around the room, he could see his men crane their necks around, anxious to get food. Blitz set the toddler down and handed her two bowls. The little girl ran off, taking food to Hevy and Fives. Blitz carried the other four steaming bowls, balancing carefully. She worked her way clockwise around the room, ending with himself.

"Eat," she said, putting the warm bowl into his hands. Rex didn't need the encouragement. He dug into the hot grain-like breakfast. He was surprised at its good flavor- prisoner food was usually disgusting.

The little red-headed girl ran up to Blitz. "Nammy, I finished," she cried, holding her arms up to be held. Blitz complied.

"Good job, Kili."

"Who's dat?" Kili asked, pointing at Rex.

"That's the Republic troop's Captain," Blitz replied. Rex was confused. First she didn't ask his name, probably since he was just a clone, then she didn't even call him a clone.

"My name's Rex," he said, partly to see her reaction, and partly to answer Kili. Blitz bit her lip, looking at Kili. Then she shrugged.

"Kili, why don't you stay here and make sure Rex eats his food?" Kili nodded happily, and Blitz put her on the bed.

* * *

Blitz went to each soldier, check their wounds, learning their personalities. Not for any particular reason, just to get to know them. She couldn't ask their names, not with Lord Kjolag possibly spying on her. But they all voluntarily volunteered their names.

Ronin was polite, serious, and thought out every answer. He had been shot in the ribs, but was healing well.

Echo wouldn't speak to her, except to tell her his name, number, and rank. Ronin explained this was because Echo adhered strictly to the GAR manuals.

When she reached Nickel, she saw at once that the blaster wound on his calf was festering. As she probed the wound, Nickel spewed forth a stream of curses. Immediately, she leaned forward and clamped a hand over his mouth, check ing to see if Kili was near.

"You ever swear like that again when Kili is around, I will seal your mouth shut and feed you through a needle," Blitz hissed. "Understand?" Nickel nodded, eyes wide. "Good." She smiled and continued her work. Throughout the process Nickel made incoherent sound of protest, but no curse ever passed his lips.

Fives was quiet, his jaw clenched in pain. He had had his skull fractured where he was hit. Blitz worked quickly and quietly, then moved on.

Hevy seemed tense, almost uncomfortable. From what he said, Blitz deduced he was an avid seppie-hater. He didn't seem to like having to work with a seppie.

When she finished, Blitz called Kili, who slid down from Rex's bed and ran over. With a smile, Blitz scooped her up and left.


End file.
